


North (Noir DVD 7 Omake)

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Noir (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	North (Noir DVD 7 Omake)

North (Noir DVD 7 Omake)

## North (Noir DVD 7 Omake)

This video was commissioned by ADV for their DVD release of the anime Noir. No special effects or distinctive digital manipulations could be used and no changes to the song choice or cut.

 

Footage: [Noir (2001)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Noir_\(anime\))

Audio: [Kirei na Kanjou (Pure Emotions)](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Noir_%28anime%29#Soundtrack) by Akino Arai 

Duration: 00:01:48

Published: 2003-08-18

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=26272)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-North-480p.m4v)




End file.
